The Reborn
Introduction Are you considering applying, or a new recruit, and wondering if this is the crew for you? Read on to get a gist… * Reborn players are active and communicative. We use a discord server to supplement the chat in game, and it is highly suggested that all members use the discord. * Our group is comprised mostly of players between the ages of 18-50. We tend not to recruit players 15 or younger at this time. * Our play style varies broadly. We are home to players ranging from casual to addicted. * We share resources, information, assistance, and we jump at the opportunity to rescue a fallen fellow. * We welcome players who are testing in the game dev environment. Our members are very curious about the game and we like to know as much as we can about mechanics. Recruiting * If you have applied to join, be sure to PM an admin. * Please note that the Reborn does have some basic rules. Ask an Admin about them when discussing your application. * We currently expect applicants to be at least 40 health on their main character. * We're open to players who are team players, fair, willing to learn, and who want to play in a friendly community. New players are welcome to join. To apply, find The Reborn link on a player's profile in-game and apply. Find an admin on the roster to private message about your application. Admins are always willing to answer questions about the group. Ranks Fellow Our fellows are active and contribute to a friendly rapport in chat. They are willing to ask and answer questions, and willing to help rescue those in need of assistance. Before being voted to rank up to veteran, we give players a period of one month at this rank to get to know the group's members, to exhibit interest in playing Initium actively, and to show that they can be fair and sportsmanlike. Veteran These players are loyal, trust one another, and model good play practices. They form the foundation of the group, and their ideas and feedback shapes the group's progress going forward. Their generosity, investment, and camaraderie makes Reborn what it is. All of our recruits are expected to qualify for this rank within a couple month of active play. Veteran rank members facilitate rescue communications in order to keep players safer. These players are designated with a 'V' tag on the roster. Administrator Currently Active: Bashful Ray, Hawlk, Vyperstrike Currently Inactive: Zexal, Liam, Kali-Ma, Arhion Non-member/Former: Eradomens Admins promote active play and handle group goals and strategy, member safety, training, recruiting, intelligence gathering and dissemination, rank promotions, party organization, event facilitation, overall quest facilitation, help resolve disputes equitably, keep open lines of communication with other groups in the game, maintain alliances, and help make basic gear and information accessible to members. Admins are available to members for questions, advice, and to listen to member feedback. Honorary Titles Ambulance These members are honored for their above and beyond commitment to rescuing unconscious team mates. The title commends them for being willing to give just about any rescue scenario a thorough try. * Vasillica Quest Master (and Questing Apprentice) These members facilitate Reborn quests/events. Questing helps players at all levels to explore and engage the Initium world, traveling to areas in a progression that is challenging and rewarding. Questing also helps to occasionally break from the regularity of farming. By the great generosity of some Reborn players, Quest prizes have included epics. * Kali Ma * Erik Brightblade Lore Master The Lore Master gathers stories of the Reborn's exploits in the game and helps to craft a narrative. Our Lore Master is also the supreme interpreter of the truth of Hod, presiding as Hod's High Phoenix in the First Church of Hod. Many disciples have encountered the lore of Hod under the tutelage of the High Phoenix. * Domopunk Master Namer The Master Namer of Reborn contributes to custom commands for Reborn's Hod Bot on the discord server. The namer listens carefully to the secret workings of the game and helps our players to gain mastery over the chaos. He is often accompanied by a meddlesome monkey. This player has a special aptitude for interpreting the shifting winds of Initium, and is a trusted adviser. * Vulvasaur * BrokenSoul Category:Player Groups